


Two Truths and a Lie

by Acedia0106



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Problems, Fluff, French, Identity Reveal, Makeouts apparently a bit of angst too, Uncertainty, gratuitous fluff, rated teen for kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acedia0106/pseuds/Acedia0106
Summary: 这是个超单纯的游戏：两真一假（两句实话和一句谎言）。不单纯的是Chat和Ladybug游戏后知道的那部分。
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Truths and a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378150) by [kali_asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali_asleep/pseuds/kali_asleep). 



> 这是我第一次尝试写瓢虫少女的同人，在tumblr贴了第一部分后，收到你们的喜爱和评论时我真的超兴奋。非常非常感谢你们，希望你们能够喜欢我的这篇同人！

他本想活跃下气氛，于是就跟她建议道：  
“我想了个咱俩都可以玩的游戏。”  
Ladybug在他左侧身旁叹了口气。虽然他的目光正落于巴黎城市的上空，此刻正值黄昏时分，粉色和紫色的霞光在天空中挥洒晕染，但Chat仍然知道他的Lady现在翻了个白眼。  
“我不想参和你的任何游戏，Chat。”  
这个回答完全在他意料之中，但他知道他的计划已经开始奏效了。她话语间充满了好奇，而轻快的语调告诉他，她比表现的更感兴趣。  
“看来My lady一点都不怕输给我这只卑贱的野猫咯？”他贱兮兮地说。  
Chat戏剧性地转头朝她挑起一边的眉毛。他躲过了她朝他脑袋拍来的那一下，等到她因为他滑稽的动作哈哈大笑时，他无法忽略那种从胃部升腾起来的暖意。  
他们最近几次见面几乎没这样笑过。尽管他完全不知道这个女孩在斑点面具之后的生活是怎样的情况，但她巡逻时低沉的双肩和在成功净化akuma时从嘴唇溢出的那声疲惫的叹息声残酷地告诉他，她生活不太顺心。她看上去很疲惫，给人一种距离感，而Chat知道他自己也好不到哪里去。学校的要求越来越严，摄影和T台上的露面也愈加频繁，此外akuma的攻击也越来越直接。它们平均每周有三次袭击，最糟的时候会多达六次。而且几乎都是他认识的人。尽管他享受与Ladybug拯救这座城市的每分每秒，但这也同时意味着好几个小时的肌肉酸痛，以及只完成了一半的作业时，就没那么好受了。他厌倦了跟自己的朋友打架。  
“拜托，”她轻哼道，“毕竟我们都知道我最后会把你毛茸茸的屁股按在地上大力摩擦，没啥值得玩的。”  
“这听上去像是怕输的人会说的话，”他调笑道。他喜欢她那从面具边缘蔓延出来的恼怒的红晕。Ladybug腮帮子鼓起；他的心也在胸膛里乱跳。  
“你说我是……怂猫？”（*a scaredy-cat胆小鬼）  
Chat想吻她。说实话，本来他不是特别想这样的，不过当她因为他的劣质笑话撅起嘴的时候，他觉得这是种不可抗力。  
“我？叫你怂猫？我绝不会这样说，My Lady。”  
这次，他让她轻轻打中了他的肩膀，这赢得了她咯咯的笑声。Ladybug收起悬在屋顶边缘的腿，转身面向他。她将双手抄在胸前，噢上帝啊她那带电的湛蓝色双眼让他的大脑一时短路。  
“好吧。你的游戏是什么？它不涉及什么老鼠玩具或者绳子之类的，对吧小猫咪？”  
我绝不会跟你玩什么游戏，也不会在公众场合玩绳子的，他想，他很高兴能在出糗之前能够斟酌一下用词，因为拜托了，这样说难道不是代表着什么吗？*  
他发出一阵愉悦的呼噜声，“这次不行，”然后将他的腿缩回屋顶，Chat盘起腿面向她，他的膝盖轻触到她的。  
“这是个很简单的游戏：两真一假。我们每个人要告诉对方三件事。然后对方要判断它们是否是事实。谁猜对了，谁就赢了。”  
Ladybug开始紧张起来，她准备抽身。微微皱眉的表情让她看上去更加优雅。  
“你知道我对谈论我们……对方生活的态度是怎样的。”  
“不会有任何负担的*，”他匆忙地补充道。他将一只手放在她的膝盖上，好像让她留下来就能使她改变主意，他的Lady一直都只依照她自己的意愿行事。*（His Lady was nothing if not a force of her own.）  
“这肯定会涉及到私事，”Ladybug争论道。她麻利地推开他的手，准备站起来。她的反应完全出乎他的意料，他急忙挽留她。  
“我讨厌卡门伯特奶酪，”他自顾自地说道，“我对羽毛过敏。我最喜欢的颜色是绿色。”  
好奇心害死猫，他想。Ladybug犹豫了，既没有坐下，又没有完全站直。她的眼睛扫视着他的脸，然后视线往上移开。她不知是有意还是无意地轻咬着嘴唇。  
“最后一句撒谎了，”她慢吞吞地说。  
满足感让她回来了，他做到了。他差点没能维持住冷静的表情：Chat真是爱死了那种对他“非打击犯罪模式下”的搭档了若指掌的感觉。（Chat loves when he’s right about his partner-in-not-crime）想到这里时，Ladybug的眼神重新聚焦瞟向他，等待他的回答。  
“完全正确，My Lady。你是怎么知道的？”  
Ladybug坐了下来，脸上闪过一丝微笑。  
“你以前清楚地提到过。我从鸽子先生事件里已经知道关于羽毛的事，而那块Plagg落在你口袋里的，融化得到处都是的卡门伯特奶酪的那件事，你抱怨了整整一个夏天。我记得你曾经说，“假如哪天我再也不用见到哪怕是一丁点卡门伯特奶酪，那都将我这辈子最开心的一天。”  
她像是在模仿他的夸张一样地翻了个白眼。“但即使你没有说过那些，也很明显了，”Ladybug继续道，“你喜欢绿色，而且你可能常常会穿这种颜色的衣服，因为这种颜色很衬你——不管是肤色还是头发或者是别的什么。但它不会是你最喜欢的颜色。你只在别人喜欢你这样穿的时候穿它，而在你认为别人喜欢你这么做的时候，你总是会妥协的。”  
Chat惊讶得张大了嘴，让他看上去像是一条暴露在空气中的鱼。（leaving him looking for all the world like a fish trying to gulp in air）  
“我—”他干巴巴地开口，却又说不出话来，唉。“我想这次该轮到你了。”  
长久停留在他身上的目光告诉他，她知道他在转移话题，但他认为这个游戏有趣到让她放弃刨根问底的。她的目光移回天际——天更黑了，几点星光在探头探脑——她轻轻将手指放到唇边。  
她沉默了将近一分钟，Chat想知道她会说些什么。他对她知之甚少，而且都是由于一些意外或者疏忽：她正在这里的一所中学读书，他们年龄相仿，她的妈妈是中国人。她喜欢学校里的某个人。她对失去瓢虫力量的自己极度没有安全感。  
“我非常喜欢童话故事，我有个弟弟，我最喜欢的颜色是粉色。”她最后说道。她避开他的目光，看上去仍然很紧张。  
他马上明白过来，而且几乎是一瞬间就知道了答案。尽管他们对彼此知之甚少，但看看他们已经一起多久了？他当然不会不了解那个已经跟他并肩作战一年多的人。  
“你没有其他兄弟姐妹。”Chat斩钉截铁地说道。  
Ladybug露出惊讶的表情，然后慢慢地融化成一个微笑。如果他能在她每次对他翻白眼的时候亲她一下……  
“我是玩这个游戏的高手，对吧？”‘  
“是的，对，你说得对，”她一边向他鼓掌一边轻蔑地说，“能屈尊解释一下你那出人意料的天才之举吗？”  
“拜托，我一直都这么聪明好吧，”Chat咕哝着。他向前倾，双手搭在她的肩上，神秘兮兮地低声说：“每当有小孩子面临被akuma攻击的危险，在把他们抱起之前你总会犹豫那么一秒。这不是因为你不想救他们——而更像是你在想怎么在不伤害他们的情况下将他们弄走。如果你有个弟弟或妹妹，你会很熟练地把他们捞起来，不会有任何犹豫，毫无疑问。”  
“这……真的太厉害了，”她承认，“我从来没有注意到这点。”  
“我注意到这点只是因为我也会跟你一样犹豫。”  
Chat知道她会记住这个的。他不像她，他从一开始就在有意地透露关于他自己的线索。随着时间推移，这些线索更像是故意落下的面包屑；他就差没有抓着她的肩膀向她大喊：“快跟上！来找我！”（或者在他情绪低落的时候，比如现在，“无论是独自在终点等你来，还是我一个人去找你，都太孤独。拜托了，请让我们在中途相遇吧。”）  
“轮到你了。”  
在接下来的将近二十分钟里，他们聊着彼此的生活。在接下来的几轮中，Ladybug都十分主动地透露更多关于她自己的信息——Chat不知道究竟是这个游戏本身让她放松了警惕，还是她发现一直以来所抵抗的其实并不如想象中的那么有负担。不管如何，每一细枝末节、每个言外之意他都谨记于心：比起咖啡她更喜欢茶（这一次他回答错了）；她对时装和设计感兴趣；除非迫不得已，她绝不会看那个Ladyblog（而他坦白他手机能收到每条更新提示——Chat Noir绝不会放过任何能看到他的Ladybug的机会——她笑得他脸都红了）；她会做超好吃的马卡龙。最让人惊讶的是Ladybug认识那个运营Ladyblog的女生，尽管她自己都不知道她暴露出了这一点。他想说他也认识Alya，他们可能彼此认识，但他拒绝冒险，他不愿破坏这个游戏，这个游戏已经带给他太多惊喜了。  
作为交换，他也展现了一些他面具背后的秘密。当他说他有个庞大的家族时，她猜错了（“难以置信，你这么招摇的性格，像是为了从一堆兄弟姐妹中吸引大人注意！“。留给他的其实只有他父亲冰冷又空荡荡的大厦），当他告知他家其实颇有声望并且家教严格时，她惊讶极了。他深入描述着他家的布置有多么正式，他说他记得有一次他父亲因为他放错了叉子的位置而责怪他，她咯咯地笑出声了。  
下方的街灯骤然苏醒过来，为大小街道染上一层温暖的橘调。Chat更觉得它们亮晶晶地更像是为了吸引她的注意力，就像她的笑声曾无数次对他产生过同样的效果。巴黎的灯光环绕着他们，像烟花一样骤然炸开，Chat勉强才能保持喘息。这座光之城很久没有像现在这样，几近夺走他的呼吸。但就是这一刻让他意识到，他身边的女孩对他来说跟下方的这座城市一样重要。Chat微笑着凝视她。这次轮到他啦。  
“我爱上了一位最不可思议的女孩，”他轻轻地说“我从没遇见过比她更美好的人，成为Chat Noir遇上Ladybug是我经历过的最好的事。”  
坐在屋顶的边缘，两人双膝相触，靠在一起，在熙熙攘攘而又宁静的城市上方，看上去像是表白的最佳时机，他也的确这样做了。这一点也不会让她感到意外，但他从来没有像现在这样把所有的话组织在一起。上一次像这样尝试还是在情人节，最后的结果十分糟糕。  
他已经做好了被拒绝的准备了。就像她以前阻止他半开玩笑的告白一样，他知道。他甚至准备好了被嘲笑，被胖揍一顿，或者她会带着Ladybug特有的脸红转身离开。剩下的一小部分——作为Adrien的，有着无可救药的浪漫的那部分——甚至准备好她会靠近，拉近两人见的距离，然后说 好。  
Chat没有预料到的是Ladybug泄气了。她毫无预兆地低头双手掩面。肩膀前靠，膝盖抵胸——她把自己缩成一团。  
“游戏不是这样玩的，Chat”她说。  
“我知道，亲爱的（ma cherie）。”*Chat说，“我作弊了，我说了三句真话。”  
但这也不是她想听到的，她手指缠上发丝，有一下没一下地沮丧地拽着。他仍然看不见她的脸，但这个手势给他一种熟悉的感觉，几乎让他停下来。但当Ladybug说话时，这个想法很快就被抛到了一边。  
“我喜欢的那个男生几乎不知道我的存在。我配不上我搭档对我的感情，尽管你是唯一一个知道我这一面，也是唯一一个我真正信任的人。成为Ladybug从来没有让我感到更加快乐，反而让我感到再困惑不过了。”  
她说的每个字都像子弹一样射向他。  
她声音夹杂着压抑的啜泣，他不想但还是听出来了。他不愿听到她的抵触，不愿听到关于另一个男生的事，不想听出她话语中的希望和暗示。Chat向她伸出手。他想揽住她的肩，但又纠结着，最后仅是将手放在她的膝盖上。  
“游戏不是这样玩的，Ladybug。这个游戏叫两真一假，而不是三句非常明显的假话。”  
Chat脑子飞快地转着*（Chat’s brain plays a quick game of connect-the-Ladybug-spots）：他不愿见到现在他所看到的，但厌倦、叹息、数周的疲惫和苦恼突然统统向他的搭档袭来。以前他总是把这些归咎于学校和工作，但他从来都没有想过，还有她对他的感情，显然她对那个男生没什么吸引力，这些也是让她忧郁的根源。他越这样想，他就越能控制住内心的沮丧。也许他还有机会。  
“再说了，”他接着说，“谁会蠢到注意不到你呢？”  
“Adrien Agreste。他不蠢，我才蠢。”  
他的手从她的膝盖上滑下来。Ladybug的脸还埋着，她没看到他是如何瞪大眼睛的，也没见到他是如何用手捂住自己的嘴。  
“你应该听说过他，我猜，”Ladybug说，“他在我们学校上学。在过去的一年里我几乎每天都坐在他的后面，就算是这样，我都还不能说出一句完整的话。”  
但那就意味着——  
“我本来想着这会很简单的，曾经，呃，你知道的—”她放下一只遮住她脸的手，含糊地对他做了个手势，不，他不知道她指的是什么，“但我不是Ladybug的时候就非常没用。”  
Ladybug是——  
“我知道这肯定很让人惊讶，但这是事实。我从来不想让你知道我不是Ladybug的时候是什么样，因为她非常无趣，非常……没用，在你真正了解她之后你会觉得非常尴尬的。”  
黑色头发。蓝色眼睛。喜欢粉色。认识Alya。上课时坐在他身后。他挣扎着去听她现在正在说的；当所有的碎片环绕着他旋转时，他觉得他的头快炸了。  
*******  
Ladybug向后仰，双手往后撑着，抬头仰望星空。这个动作让他回过神来——他必须集中注意听，因为她接下来说的话会很重要。  
“那，举个例子，Adrien上个生日时我为他做了条围巾。我把每一分零花钱都存起来，买了最合适的毛线，花了好几天的时间来确保它真的适合做围巾。我至少把那条围巾解开又重新织了四次，让它变得更加完美。”  
他刚从冲击中恢复过来，觉得没有什么能吓到他了，而她刚刚说的一切又狠狠地给了他一拳。但他确实有一条柔软精致的蓝色的羊绒围巾，现在还在他枕头底下呢——可那是他父亲给他的礼物啊。  
“做好之后我什么都没说。我只想把礼物给他，但我当时被吓傻了。所以之后我决定把它送到他家，但我忘记写上我的名字了——又犯了一次傻——于是又偷偷回去签名，但之后Nino被akuma控制了，你当时也在那里，然后——然后到了第二天，Adrien戴着我做的那条围巾出现在学校里。”  
Chat希望她不要回头，因为她会从他脸上看到一切：迷惑不解、恍然大悟、为她被误解而感到心如刀绞。Ladybug发泄式地喊了一声，听起来不那么难过了，更像对自己感到恼火。  
“他说那是他父亲给他的礼物，那是他从他那里收到过的最好的礼物。Adrien一边说一边微笑。我从没见过他那样笑，我退缩了。我不能告诉他。见他那么开心我也很高兴。我不能打破这一切。但是如果我当时能说点什么……”  
Ladybug呻吟着摇了摇头。  
这全都——他父亲——  
“我也不能毁了这一切。你所认识的那个我，那个你爱—在乎着的人。你值得像那么好的人。她花了太长太长的时间才意识到你有多么的……不可思议。”  
她直起身来，用一种夹杂着开心和心碎的表情看向他。她眼睛太蓝，蓝得似乎可以望进她的内心深处，他疑惑着为何之前没能发现这一点。  
“这个游戏蠢透了，Chat。”  
最开始这仅仅只是个游戏，真的。本来只想借此遣散他们心中晦涩的忧郁色调。本该如此。  
他从未想过把那只猫从袋子里放出来；而更像是想要打开袋子吃点东西开心开心，结果却发现袋子里有只浑身湿透的、发出嘶嘶叫声的小野兽。  
“Chat？”  
如果在别的情况，听见她用这样甜蜜的疑惑语调叫他的名字，他会被她发现他正高兴得直抖。而今晚，他身旁身着红衣、一手搭在他肩膀上的女孩却没有察觉到他顺着脊椎而下的战栗。他一动不动地站着。  
“怎么了？猫把你舌头叼走啦？”  
她声音里的慌乱让这个玩笑变得苍白。她也站起身来，抬头看向他，想跟他对视。  
他想当时他大概只是勉强挤出一句“我还好”，然后他就转身匆匆跃向旁边的屋顶逃走了，他记不太清了。  
……  
到了第二天，Adrien的情绪终于平静下来，从一只炸毛的猫头鹰变成一只摆动着尾巴的猫——只是个比方。Plagg没有催促他，它什么都没说。如果他没有像这样沉浸在自己的思绪里，Adrien可能会注意到他精灵的行为是多么的怪异。  
只在那天晚上，Plagg干扰了他的思考一次。这个小精灵晚上时喜欢钻进Adrien的衣服堆里（这让这些衣服闻起来有奶酪味！），或者在他头上飘来飘去，而不是像现在这样蜷缩进Adrien的枕头里，紧挨着他的脸颊。没了平时陪他睡觉的围巾，枕头失去了温暖的质感，对他来说不再重要了。Plagg现在在这里让他觉得好了很多，但他的存在感正无声的彰显着围巾的缺席。围巾正蜷缩着摊在地板上。  
“你知道她其实同时喜欢着你们两个吗？或是全部的你，我猜。又或者她同时喜欢你和我……”Plagg沉思着说。他小小的身体贴着Adrien的脸颊。知道至少有这样一个小人儿（或是小生物）会永远陪在他身边，对他来说是一点小小的慰藉。  
第二天的前半部分被痛苦笼罩所着。说真的，唯一让他感到不可思议的是他居然没有难过得在午饭前猝死倒下。  
尽管Adrien从来没花太多时间去注意坐在他身后的那个女孩，但他在她刚进门的时候就意识到有什么不对劲。Marinette虽然通常会紧张而结结巴巴的跟他打招呼，让他有点听不懂，但她语气总是高兴的，现在却变得平淡而流畅了。他意识到，总是Marinette对他说早安，他却从来没有这个习惯，这让他大吃一惊。他以前有带着好意回应她吗？还是他仅仅是下意识地回答她？她曾有多少次跟他打招呼，结果发现他其实心不在焉，比如他当时在想Ladybug，因此没有回应她？  
Plagg一定是察觉到他的紧张——片刻之后他在Adrien的衣领下狠狠地揪了他一把。这让他从晕乎乎的思绪中回过神来，并令他提高嗓音说道：“早上好，Marinette。”  
听到他的回答后她吓了一跳，差点让书包掉在地上。Marinette很快恢复过来，溜到他身后的座位上。书包内的纸张随着她的翻动沙沙作响。显然她不对他会再跟她讲话抱有任何期望。  
我喜欢的那个男生几乎不知道我的存在。  
“你、呃，昨天晚上过得愉快吗？”Adrien问道。他立马开始唾弃自己——这是一个多蠢、又无聊的问题啊，简直是一次生硬的尝试。  
Marinette抬头皱起眉头。他曾多少次从那个红黑相间的面具后面见过这种表情啊？Adrien强忍着不要像只难登大堂的流浪猫一样逃出教室。他决不能把接下来的事情搞砸。  
“过得很好。”她一字一句地说。她的语言没有被口吃给打断，这让她听上去更像是他的Lady了，这一事实刺痛着他的神经。如果他能早点与她进行一次正常的谈话，他就能更早地发现这一点了。  
“放学之后我爸爸让我干几个小时的活，如果我不总是在排班表上，或者作为交换让我在厨房工作的话，我想我就不会那么介意了。我见了一个朋友，但……”她停顿了一下，咬了咬下唇。好的这简直可爱到他会双目失明一整年。“但我想我们吵了一架。”  
“朋友？吵了一架？我知道你们两个没在谈论我。”  
像往常一样，Alya一头扎进座位，面带微笑地交谈着。她一手托腮，睁大眼睛，高兴地看着Adrien和Marinette。Marinette惊笑了一声，而Adrien只是眨了眨眼睛。  
“对，Alya，”Marinette回神接过话，“你和我。房屋后那条阴暗的小巷里，一场殊死对决！”  
她们同时向对方翻了个白眼。  
“不是关于你的事——“Marinette接着说。  
“好吧那就是——”  
“我刚刚在说的是，嗯，你知道，在你粗暴地插话之前。”  
从她们的谈话内容来看，Adrien觉得自己已经被无视了，直到Alya盯着他看了一会，然后露出一个怪笑。  
“我们的小Marinette有一个神秘的男性友人，她一直跟他待在一起。显然他在‘另一所学校’上学，而且‘没人知道他’。我也从没见过他，但跟据Mari自己说的，他们‘几乎是朋友’。”  
Alya在空中比了个双引号的动作，应用敏锐的目光观察着Adrien的反应。Marinette双手捂着脸，抱怨着她的朋友有多让人尴尬。这是他跟Marinette之间最长的一次谈话了（对Marinette来说也是），但在Alya提到她那个朋友时，他心里却涌上一阵强烈的嫉妒感。这种嫉妒有一半的理——毕竟他只了解一半的她。但当Adrien把Marinette的话放入那天晚上的语境里，如果没搞错的话，他意识到其实他就是她的那个神秘的朋友时，再嫉妒就毫无道理了。  
老师的出现把他从那些傻乎乎的想法里解救出来，随之而来的是第一声上课铃和接下来漫长的一天。  
……  
现在他觉得还不如待在家里，因为学校的课他一点都没听进去。但是待在家意味着没有Marinette，而没有Marinette就意味着没有答案，他不打算搬起石头砸自己的脚。那他该从哪里开始呢？是要侧击旁敲出所需的信息，直到每一个疑点都被证实（或者更糟地被证伪）？还是冒险跟她摊牌？Adrien和Chat围绕着同一个目标，却对何时出击无法达成一致。  
现在还没有明确的答案，而且更糟的是整个上午Marinette都在他背后。他在注意到她每次移动椅子或者叹气的时候，都觉得Chat Noir带给他的敏锐听觉反而是种负担。当Marinette轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，很自然地问他能不能捡起她不小心掉在地上的铅笔时，他那高度紧绷的神经吓了一大跳。当她一边感谢他一边接过铅笔时，他还抓着那支笔不放，他故意盯着她看了一段时间。Marinette绝对注意到他了，因为她红着脸移开了视线。  
……  
计划A是直接去问当事人。从午休前的十五分钟起，Adrien就开始准备了。呼吸。想想你接下来要说些什么。别把自己吓着了，别吓着她了。他的碎碎念刺激着脑内的每一根神经，连带着他的心跳都在发颤。因为他太过专注于让自己别表现得那么惊慌失措，结果他都没听到下课铃响。  
看到同学们纷纷离开，他才知道午餐时间已经开始了，这时已经有同学聚集到Marinette的桌前。Adrien转头看见了Juleka，她正眼泪汪汪地求Marinette帮她一个忙。他试着开口说话——任何话都行——以引起Marinette的注意，也许可以是问她在缝完Juleka裙子上的破掉的地方后愿不愿意跟他一起吃饭，但他看到她对那个女孩露出了温柔的微笑时就完全说不出话来了。Marinette搂着Juleka的肩，很快就离开了。A计划也到此中断了。  
B计划。B计划更简单。Adrien深吸了一口气，借此行动起来。  
“嘿Alya——你现在有时间吗？”  
她是如何做到一边吃午饭一边更新她的博客，同时还能完成下午要交的随堂作业的，这简直是宇宙未解之谜之一。现在，Alya正嘴上叼着个三明治，同时用手机往那个邪恶的Ladyblog上打字。  
“唔，什么四？”她含着三明治回答道。  
深呼吸。就像从嘴上撕下胶带一样。  
“我只有一个简单的问题。你知道我戴的那条蓝色围巾吗？”  
她脸上慌乱的表情回答了他还没问出口的问题。Alya艰难地吞咽了一口。一部分三明治呛在她喉咙里，让她猛烈地咳嗽起来，他开始对结果感到恐慌。他帮Alya拍了几下后背，匆忙地道了歉，Alya深吸了一口气，回答道：  
“对，”她说，“你生日时得到的那条，对吧？”  
“是在去年。我从我爸那里拿到的。”  
他仔细地观察着她的反应。Alya对自己的表情管理很糟糕，但现在来看反而是件好事；如果她发现了Ladybug的真实身份，是绝对不能守住这个秘密的。幸好她还不知道。  
“现在天气快变凉了，到时候它戴起来一定很棒，”Alya努力地让自己的声音平静下来。但她的声音里仍然带着上升语调，紧张的语气映衬着她大睁的眼睛。  
“它很棒，它是我得到过的最棒的礼物了。”  
“那真是太好了！”  
她现在看上去很紧张，为了避开他的凝视而转移着视线。  
“Alya？”  
“Adrien？”  
“围巾是Marinette做的吗？”  
Alya很庆幸在他们开始认真谈话之前就把三明治放下了，因为显而易见她会被三明治再次呛到一次。她的脸开始发红，几秒钟内就衬得跟她头发一样红了。她嘴里发出一阵混乱的、语无伦次的声音，Adrien从没见她表现得如此像她最好的朋友。  
“Alya。”  
她不敢看他。她尝试过，但她的眼睛飞快地移开了。她手指摆弄着三明治的包装纸。  
“是她做的，”Alya最后吸了一口气说道。  
尽管他早就知道这件事，但当事实摆在他眼前时，也没能让他胸口的疼痛减轻几分。他僵硬地站起身来，胸腔内的空气就像狠狠地摔在地上后被挤出来一样。他俯视着Alya，她正从她的刘海下偷看他的反应。  
“为、为什么她——”  
但他无法问出这个问题，因为当他试图吸气时，他发现他的心脏像跑了个半程马拉松一样跳个不停，一直悸动到发疼。  
“那是Marinette在你去年生日时为你做的，”Alya说。“她本来想当面把它送给你，但她一见到活生生的你时，就会变成笨蛋。”  
这倒是很新鲜，如果它就如同他所认为的那样的话，但现在他只感觉这些碎片都被搅入他混乱的思绪里。  
“所以放学后我们去了你家，这样她就可以把礼物送给你了。她把它放在你家门外那个奇怪的投递箱里，但Marinette忘了在上面签名——真是一团糟。她为了弥补这个失误想尽了办法，但我想之后还是没能做到。第二天，向Nino炫耀你的围巾，你说这是你父亲给你的礼物，呃……”Alya嘴角挂着苦笑，慢慢地说道，“显然发生了什么事。但显然这件事也让你觉得特别开心……Marinette知道这个之后，她就决定不告诉你了。”Alya抬头看向他。她紧抿着嘴，眉头紧锁。“她做的这些都非常棒。”她继续说，尖锐的语气清楚地警告他如果不同意这一点，会发生什么。  
他无声地点点头，一只手放在太阳穴上揉了揉，然后心烦意乱地掏出手机，又改变了主意，把手放回头上。他清楚地感觉到他每一次呼吸的重量，以及他的呼吸配合着他急速跳动的脉搏而变得愈发急促。  
“Adrien？你还……你还好吗？”  
“我——我很好，”他说，但他能听见自己听起来有多心烦意乱。  
Alya的表情缓和下来，但她问“你生气了？”的时候听起来还是很谨慎。  
“生气？没有。难过？是的。”  
Alya带着防卫的尖锐语气又马上回来了，这一次还带着火药味。“你最好不要怪罪Marinette，”她厉声说，“她只想让你高兴。”  
见他那么开心，我也很高兴。  
Adrien呻吟着把头靠在桌面上。  
“我没有，”他语气低沉地说，“我没有因为Marinette而难过。”  
这不全对，但也没全错。  
……  
尽管现在Plagg还缩在他的汗衫的里袋中，但当Adrien步入Agreste大宅时，他仍然怒发冲冠得像变身成Chat那样。他胸中的怒火现在还无从发泄。是气Nathalie之前骗了他？还是气Ladybug赋予了他最珍贵的礼物却又亲手剥夺了其原有的意义？或是气Marinette拒绝为她自己辩解？  
但他又意识到Ladybug和Marinette是同一个人，这让他胸中的怒火愈烧愈烈，因为从最开始时，他们本来就可以——  
这几个月来，Chat Noir迷恋Ladybug，而Marinette暗恋Adrien，他们被自身的感情迷了眼，却没能发现对方其实就在彼此身边。  
这时Adrien正在自恼着，而Nathalie还不知道自己犯了错，她从走廊对面走向Adrien，黑猫立刻向她伸出利爪。  
“Nathalie，”他厉声说。  
当她向他投来敬畏的目光时，他胸腔内响起满足的咕隆声——因为只有父亲才会让她有这种反应。她从写字板上抬起头来，确认站在她面前的人的确不是Gabriel Agreste。然而，Nathalie并未因此感到轻松，因为她察觉到Adrien正满脸不悦。他一只手抓着在几个月前她在他生日时交给他的那条蓝色围巾。她黑色的眼珠看看他手上的围巾，又看看他的脸色。就像Alya一样，Nathalie紧张的神情证实了他所耳闻的一切。  
“Adrien？”  
他真得佩服她现在还能发出声来。  
“在我上次生日的时候，你把这个作为礼物交给我。”  
“对啊。”  
“并且你说这是我父亲送给我的。”  
她把嘴唇紧紧抿起，然后举起手中的平板电脑试图回避他。  
“是的。如果你现在还在斤斤计较这些——”  
随之而来的话语打破了最后的魔咒。这条蓝色围巾上所有残存的魔力于一刹那间，烟消云散。  
“你骗了我。”  
Nathalie叹了口气，用手揉捏着鼻梁。他原本满腔的愤懑如同气球放气一样泄下去了。所以就是这样了。一切都到此为止了。  
“Adrien，那差不多是一年前的事了，”她开始解释，“你现在该知道，你父亲工作太忙了，没时间亲自去买礼物。他认为我能帮他做决定。”  
他无力地放松了紧握围巾的手。Marinette的心意对于这个女人来说一文不值，而Adrien本人更是被弃如敝履。但Nathalie只是个影射，一个他父亲需要的伪烂面具，如今Adrien知道了，就更不在乎了。  
“你甚至都没费心去买，Nathalie，”Adrien讥讽道，“是我朋友亲手做的，然后你把它当成我父亲送我的礼物交给我。我猜你运气实在不错，因为它完美极了——想象一下如果我尊敬的父亲大人被迫与某些手工制作的垃圾关联在一起。不过，他确实跟你关联密切，所以他应该早就习惯了。”  
Nathalie由惊转怒，面红耳赤。  
“怎么、你——！”  
他在她还没来得及继续说下去之前、在她还没想好究竟是闭嘴还是破口大骂之前就冲出了家门。  
Adrien整整走了三个街区才压下他满脑子恶毒的话。毫无疑问，等会儿他回家之后绝对会因此付出大代价。Adrien从小教养得当，彬彬有礼，对父亲唯命是从，任劳任怨。Nathalie对他的那点怜悯肯定已经在他刚刚发脾气的时候被消耗殆尽了。他那形同陌路的父亲会不假思索地管教他，从不会理解他的感受。  
Chat赋予Adrien自由，于Chat来说，他已经不再需要Gabriel Agreste和Nathalie Sancouer了，于Adrien来说亦是如此。  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng曾亲手做了条围巾作为他的生日礼物。Marinette一次又一次地救赎着他。Chat需要Marinette，Adrien亦是。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紧张是Adrien的事，跟Chat无关。但跟Ladybug交流仍然不是件容易的事。

Chat从不这么紧张。Adrien倒是紧张过——很多次，甚至在今天最生气的情况下——但现在，变身时伴随的绿色光芒似乎让他更烦了。闲散轻快的步伐被沉重的踏步取代，往日的愉悦咕噜声也不再，Chat感觉自己的喉咙仿佛被未发出的低吼声所卡住。  
不确定的事是最让他烦恼的。几个月前，在他们做巡逻计划的时候，他们弄了个轮班制。最初的时候，他们觉得有必要相互分担责任，以免搞得大家同时都疲惫不堪，或是为了让对方能过上几晚自由的普通人生活。但那已经是好几个月前的事了，最近这两个月来他们都养成了就算是休息日也要一起巡逻的的习惯。因为那场事件，他想，就是那晚恶劣的akuma袭击之后。那次袭击正好发生在Chat那晚巡逻的那个区，然后Ladybug俯瞰街道时发现他也在那里，她向他耸耸肩，轻声说：“你还是陪着我一起吧。”  
严格来说今晚其实轮到Chat巡逻。连续好几周，他夜巡的时候Ladybug都来了，但这并不意味着她今晚会出现。  
他加快脚步，在楼顶绕圈圈地走着。楼下的古书店已经关门快一个小时了，不太可能会有人发现他。但这并不意味着他能放松警惕。Chat今晚最不希望akuma或者执法人员，或者更糟，遇见某个不守规矩的粉丝，打扰到他接下来的事。  
“拜托，”他低声说。他一边等一边踢着楼顶上的一小块混凝土。  
就凭他的运气，Ladybug也许决定不在他们生命中最重要的这个夜晚露面。她会像这样一言不发地疏远他，哪怕牺牲他们的搭档关系，也要保护自己的真实身份吗？  
不。Chat甩甩头，试图让自己不要去想这个。Adrien是所有问题和不确定因素的根源，而Chat会是一切的答案。  
再等五分钟。他只能给她这么多时间。他的巡逻本应在二十多分钟前开始的，他不会让感情成为他履行职责的阻碍。决不。  
他身后传来什么东西的轻响。他转动脚跟面向那声源。他的手已经按在背后的长棍上了，转身才发现是Ladybug正从上屋顶的门里走出来，她正瞪着门把手，好像它冒犯了她似的。她对着那门把手撅嘴，眉头和鼻子都皱了起来。  
“对不起，我来晚了，”她低声说，好像他们现在不在屋顶上，仿佛她刚刚没从那扇全巴黎最破旧，响声最大的门里出来似的。  
是她。从头到脚。她生气时肩膀能耸到耳朵那么高，她用屁股从身后将门抵上。是Marinette呀。  
“我刚刚被一个朋友耽搁了，”Ladybug继续说着，向他走去，“我不知道你那边怎么样，不过我的朋友开始有些怀疑我突然失踪的事了，‘紧急关头的临时保姆’和‘我没时间，我还要回家洗头’之类的借口只能用那么几次。”  
他紧张的胸腔放松下来。Chat终于能呼吸了。  
“我就知道你不会忍心让我一个人的，”他说。Chat试图露出一个他经典的傻笑，却不太成功，反而显得有些轻浮。  
她以一个微笑回应，她的肩膀放松下来，仿佛有什么使她不那么紧张了。她步伐自信，好像这辈子都没有这么轻松过。有什么东西在他内心深处悄然成结，他几乎都能听到自己脉搏加快的声音。  
“一切都还顺利吗？”  
她很随意地挽着他的胳膊肘，手贴着他的上臂。她现在看上去没那么纠结了，一双蓝色的眼睛滴溜溜地望着他。她脸上的面具原本能很好地遮住眼睛下的黑眼圈，但他们靠得太近以至于他能注意到它们。他强迫自己的手呆在她的手臂里以免忍不住去抚摸她的脸颊。他的大拇指微微颤抖，它们想要拂去那双眼睛下方疲惫带来的乌青。  
“有你就好多了，My Lady，”他开心地叹了口气说。他维持着这样的笑容，“对于一只猫来说，昨晚和今早都有点太……棘爪（pawful）了，特别是在面具后的生活这块，但一切都在逐渐变好，甚至能说从未这么好过。”  
Ladybug因为他那双关笑话感到有些恼火，但仍维持住了微笑。她把他拉到屋顶的边缘，以便能瞰尽整个卢森堡公园。Chat看着Ladybug眼神飘过平缓的人行道。她的神情有些像牧羊人满脸慈祥地照看着她的羊群，亦像一个女王正检阅着她的财产。这两种形容都挺贴切的，他能这样一直盯着她看上好几天。但他知道现在可能没机会了。  
“好吧，”她温和地说。Ladybug没有深究——从未深究过——尽管Chat希望她这次能追问一下。唉，他想让她知道的事。  
“那我们走吧？”  
“稍等，”Chat说。他低头看向她，却发现她正好也在抬头看他。  
“我想要先感谢你，”他接着说。  
“为什么？”  
Adrien之前花了好几个小时来排练接下来要说的话。每一个字，每一个声调，从呼吸的频率到皱眉的弧度。在浴室镜子前很容易的事，在她面前却变得十分困难，当他们只相隔几英寸时，他满脑子只想知道她的嘴唇亲起来究竟会是怎样的感觉。本用于自我冷静的呼吸却颤抖着，满腔诗意也随之消散了。  
“谢谢你送我的围巾。Marinette。”  
她的反应分裂成两部分。最开始她露出了一个温和而羞赧的微笑，接着她僵住了。  
Ladybug的笑容石化了。  
“你说什么？”她低声问。  
她的手还放在他的手臂上，但她的手握得更紧了，让他的胳膊有点痛。Chat从未见过她露出如此直白的恐慌神情。  
说出去的话已经不能收回，他只好背水一战。  
“要是你认为没必要隐藏真实身份就好了。我真希望我们能在很久之前就成为朋友，我指的是在学校里。”  
数以百计的akuma，数以百计的命悬一线，Chat从来没见过Ladybug像这样害怕过。她嘴唇微张，脸色苍白。他觉得被她抓着的胳膊那块会有淤青了。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“Marinette。”  
他愿意将她的名字念上一辈子。但是她瑟缩了一下，最后松了手。她跌跌撞撞地后退，差点把自己给绊倒。她没有回应他的目光，她仍机械地、决绝地向门内走去。  
“Marinette，别走。求你了。”  
他声音里满是恳求，他意识到他完全错了。Ladybug犹豫了好久，久到能让他哑声道：“Plagg，解除变身。”  
他的变身随着一阵光芒消失了。他的眼睛被光闪了一下，过了一会才恢复过来。  
Ladybug的嘴形成了一个可爱的圆形，那是一个无声的噢。就像是镜头里的慢动作一样，她抬起双手捂住了嘴。当Adrien向她走来的时候，她脸变红了。当她能够再次呼吸时，他离她只有几步之遥。  
这真的温暖得不可思议。Adrien沐浴在她变身解除的光芒里，为此惊叹不已。他沉浸在这柔和的轻抚中——它绕过他的脖子，飘过他的耳朵，好像在喃喃着，  
现在一切都好。魔法的光芒褪去了。  
Marinette从她的指缝里偷偷向外瞧。她抬起手试图遮掩现在没有面具覆盖的地方：发红的脸颊以及鼻子上零星的几点小雀斑。  
“Adrien……？”她闷声问道。  
“是我。”*（“C’est moi.”）  
“你是Chat。”  
这不是疑问句。  
“是啊。”  
Adrien张开双臂耸了耸肩，当着她的面展示着自己。Marinette却紧紧闭上了眼并呻吟着。  
“我、我真是太蠢了，”她说，“你绝对超级失望。我们，呃，我们没必要——”  
他大步消除了他们间的距离，然后握上她的手。她没有反抗，遮脸的双手被他轻轻拉开，但她不安、担忧的神情非常明显。保持冷静，Adrien反复对自己说，别吓着她。这是一种很难控制的冲动。让自己的手指别缠着她的手指、别把她拉向他简直是难如登天的事。  
“我没觉得失望，”他轻声说，“你甚至有可能会是Chloe。”  
他以为这能安慰到她，但似乎让Marinette更难过了——她噘起嘴，他能感觉到她在发抖。  
“我也可能会是任何人，除了这个土里土气、乏味至极的Marinette。”  
她瞥向他们握着的手，摇了摇头。  
“巴黎很大，男生也很多，唯有你会是Chat。”她说。  
她声音尖锐得像是有刀子在割，沉痛地叩击着他的心。昨晚的时候她还说——她不会是这个意思——  
“我……我以为你喜欢我？”他的声音听上去比他想象中的还要无力。  
她脱口而出的“我是喜欢！”与其说是一句话，更像是痛苦的呻吟。Marinette试图从他们交握的手中抽出手来捂住脸，但这只让他身体前倾了一下。他们的膝盖碰在一起，两人的身影摇了摇又恢复了平衡。  
“喜欢。”她安静地重复着，“我非常、非常喜欢你。我想我需要冷静一下。”  
他松开手，将双手插进口袋里以平息想要把她拉回身边的欲望。Marinette从他身边躲开，僵硬地走向楼顶的边缘。她背对着他小心地盘腿坐下。她的肩膀上有个小小的、亮红色的东西跳动着，Marinette正竖着耳朵听它讲话。那是她的精灵，他意识到，一阵想要知道有关她一切的渴望从他的胸中涌起。  
原本正待在他衣领后面的Plagg突然从他耳边飞过，径直飞向Marinette。Adrien惊呆了，差点没抓住他，还好他在最后时刻前把那个小精灵从空中抓了回来。  
“你想去哪儿？”Adrien咕哝道。Plagg用力地扭动着身体并在力气耗尽之前向Adrien伸出舌头。他肚子朝上地向空中飘，一边瞪向正抓着他的人。  
“去见Tikki，啧，怎么？”  
“Tikki？”  
他们一起看向那个女孩。从这里听不见她在说些什么，但是很明显她正在和他的小搭档深入交谈着，从她飞快比划着的手和她时不时的抓头、拽头发的动作就能看出来了。他能看见Tikki正用她细小的手臂轻拍女孩的背。  
“对，她有点假正经，”Plagg转了转眼珠说道，“不过她算是个好伙伴。自从上次我们小精灵聚会之后，我俩已经很久没见了，而且你的Ladybug需要隐藏真实身份。”  
“你之后会找到机会的，”Adrien压低声音说，“但是我觉得……也许……我们应该让Marinette单独待一会儿。”  
Plagg哼了一声，尾巴动了动，但Adrien仍然紧紧抓着他。“人类、恋爱。照你俩这样下去，等到我6000岁的时候你们还只会在那里‘噢，啊，呃！’。你们只是搞清楚对方的身份就花了太长时间。”  
Adrien眯了眯眼睛。  
“我原本是想让你过去的，Plagg，但我现在觉得你有必要解释下。你其实一直都知道Marinette是Ladybug吗？一直？”  
小精灵的目光飘向别处，他叉着手，“那是因为你太蠢了，这么显而易见的事……”  
“Plagg……”  
“每次你俩靠近的时候，我都能隐隐约约感受到Tikki的存在。之前暂时不太清楚究竟是你的哪个同学，但是在那个奇怪的艺术小孩儿被akuma附体之后，你俩一起被困在船上时，真相就水落石出了。”  
他将黑色的鼻子高高抬起，试图露出一个轻蔑的表情，但Adrien发现Plagg的耳朵变成飞机耳了。  
“而且我保证Tikki那个时候也知道了。”Plagg说着嗤了一声。  
“那你怎么不告诉我！”Adrien激动地挥了一下手，大声问道。  
从Marinette微微向这边偏了一下头的动作来判断，她绝对听到了。她仍然瞪着大大的眸子，但现在它们却有些红红的。Adrien和Plagg同时瑟缩了一下。  
“对不起——只是跟——Plagg……？”Adrien弱弱地说道。他松开了Plagg的尾巴，这个小精灵冲她挥了挥手，咧嘴一笑。  
她揉了揉眼睛，回了它个泪汪汪的微笑。Tikki突然从她肩上冒出来，看向Plagg。她的两根触角像天线一样竖起来，然后她附到Marinette的耳边低声说了几句。然后Marinette点了点头。  
Tikki冲了出来，朝着Adrien的脸直直扑了过去。当她飞速擦着他的耳朵跟Plagg撞成一团时，他甚至能感受到迎面而来的空气波。这两只小家伙在笑声和呻吟声中打着转。当这两个精灵停下来后，Tikki跌跌撞撞地将对方拉回Adrien的面前。  
“嗨，我是Tikki！”她悦声说。Tikki的声音听起来就像是长笛的颤音，又有些像蜜蜂的嗡鸣，如此的温暖，如此的真实。“很高兴正式见到你，Adrien。”  
他握着她伸出的小手，被她彻底迷住了。很明显他不是唯一一个：Plagg用鼻子不住地蹭她的下巴，当他注意到他的动作时，只是皱着眉头停下动作，转头看向另一边。  
“我之前就觉得你和Marinette最好相互去找对方，然而……”Tikki瞥了她一眼，某人正忙着瞪着楼下的花园。“或许我该透露点什么的。”  
Adrien咬着下嘴唇，胃里沉甸甸的。他多希望他能早点知道这一切啊，就像Tikki和Plagg那样。他希望他们中的某个能早点暴露。但他无法以此要求Tikki，他知道Marinette为了保护自己的身份安全付出了多大的努力。虽然Plagg看上去不大可能会做这样的事，但他一定或多或少地尊重着Ladybug的愿望。  
“她还在生气吗？”  
她摇了摇头。“主要是有些纠结，还有点被吓到了。”  
“吓到了？被什么？我？”  
这次，Tikki难过地点点头，叹了口气。“Marinette并不觉得自己有多好。她认为你不可能会爱上她的。”她顿了一下，然后又靠近了点，脸上重新露出笑容。“但我知道不是那样的。”  
Tikki看到他顿时面红耳赤起来，愉快地笑了。他的脸更是红了，Tikki突然凑到他脸颊边，留下了一个轻轻的吻。Adrien结结巴巴地想说些什么，却又什么都说不出口。  
“别担心，Adrien。Marinette是我所知道的最勇敢的人了。她很快就能面对心中的恐惧了。”  
“Ch-Adrien？”  
听到Marinette的声音，他们都僵住了。她仍然背对着他们，但她正坐着，伸直腿。Adrien能看出她的头为了听清他的回答而微微后仰，她在等待着。  
“看吧？”Tikki低声说。她拍了拍刚刚她亲在他脸颊上的那个地方，转身飘走了，Plagg也紧随其后。  
他在向她走过去之前做了个必不可少的深呼吸。Adrien慢慢地呼出一口气，鼓起勇气并试图将卡在嗓子里的紧张感咽下去，他走了过去。  
Marinette双腿悬在大楼的窗台上，轻快地踢动着。这个动作显得她无忧无虑似的，但Adrien却能见她正双肩紧绷。Marinette正在为接下来的战役做着最后的准备。  
“Marinette……”  
她转身看向他。她撅起嘴，一边的眉毛好奇地挑起来。单单是这个动作就让他立马投降了。  
“你什么时候知道的？”她毫不犹豫地问。  
“昨晚。就是昨天晚上你说，呃、你知道的，就是……”  
Adrien有些说不出口了。  
“说到你，”Marinette补充道，“你。喜欢现在这个你。”  
“对。你还提到围巾，坐在我后面，然后一切都水落石出了。”  
他一边说她一边点头，表情难以捉摸。他供述完之后，Marinette没有马上接话，唯有他的心跳停驻于这片寂静中。要不是现在气氛紧张，他会乐意于揽她入怀。在沉沉暮色的衬托下，努力掩饰自己情绪的Marinette尤为可爱。  
“在弄明白我是谁之后，你为什么逃开了？”  
Adrien瑟缩了一下——很明显她在掩饰着语气中的苦涩，但它们还是刺痛了他。她并不知道他当时为何会慌乱逃走。在他印象中，她从今天早上起就显得疲惫不堪、毫无活力，认识到这点让他觉得脚下的屋顶仿佛崩塌着吞没了他。  
“那条你做来送我的围巾，其实并不是我父亲送给我的礼物。他不知道这件事，也不在乎。我一直以为他会有所改变，这……这让我十分震惊。我那时脑子一片空白，已经无法思考了。”  
悲伤爬上她的脸庞，在这个时候她还将自己的感受抛在一边，为他的事难过，这让他十分惊愕。惊诧和难以置信的心情混合着袭上他的胸腔。Marinette把眼睛闭上了一会儿，深深地吸了口气。她稍微昂起头，再次睁开眼时，只剩一种半是谨慎半是挑衅的眼神了。  
“不是因为我是……我？”  
“不是因为你是你。”Adrien斩钉截铁地说。“昨晚唯一让我失望的是我父亲。从来不是因为你。”  
她嘟哝了个很轻很轻的声音，他差点没听到。又一个小声的“噢”，柔和与快乐的情绪融化在其中，她的嘴唇翘起，好像在玩味地微笑。他发现她飞快抬头看了他一眼，于是他他决定再也不移开眼了。  
“所以就这样了？嗯哼？”她问道，“我们？Ladybug和Chat Noir，两个超级无敌大傻瓜，两个巴黎的大英雄差点没自己把自己尬死。”  
夕阳的光辉熔化在她发丝间织出金色的纹路，然后倾泻在她的肩上，光芒四射。Adrien暗恨他们彼此错过的这一年，这几个月来Marinette都坐在他周围，他却毫不知情，他不愿在这个屋顶上，仅仅只用一个在她身边坐下的动作来弥补他们所失去的时光。缺少她的空虚只会让他需要被她弥补的空间变得更大——他将会一直注视着她，直到大脑为她过载。  
“至、至少现在我能够完整地说话了，”她说，在她注意到他在盯着她看时她仍然有些结结巴巴的“Adrien似乎不是很容易说上话的那种人，但如果对象是Chat的话？小事一桩。我还能在该插话的地方插上那么一句。”  
突然间她就跟他开起了玩笑。没有面具的遮掩，没有秘密背隐瞒。Marinette在跟他开玩笑。Adrien。在她拍了拍她旁边的空位时，他完全被她的这种变化给吓到了。  
“我们来玩个游戏，”Marinette说。她的大腿贴着他的，也没移开。  
“它叫两真一假。听说过吧？”  
他刚刚被吓懵了，过了一会才反应过来。她用胳膊肘轻轻戳了戳他的肋骨，他才解除了石化。  
“别担心，我先开始。”  
她脸上划过一丝关心。她忽视了他的凝视对她的阻碍，目光越过她的膝盖，落向城市街道。Marinette深吸了一口气。  
“我喜欢Adrien Agreste。我喜欢Chat Noir。我从来没有想要亲吻他们当中的任何一个。”  
Adrien不用呼吸。现在不，永远都不，Marinette的话让他体内空气尽数枯涸，取而代之的是一把让他五脏六腑都为之沸腾的火。他知道他该问，但他没有——他握住她的手，把它压在自己的唇上。这个动作他们做了无数次，但不知为何，卸下面具所造成的冲击却达到了指数倍。她的皮肤好软，眼睛非常，非常的蓝，当他放开她的手时，她也没有对他翻白眼。  
“最后一个，”他说，“我认为那是假的。我希望。”  
“你答对啦，”Marinette慢吞吞地说，感受着每个字句被吐出时的分量，“你很擅长这个游戏，Adrien。”  
如果现实科学允许的话，他可能都开始原地发光了。他体内的每根神经纤维都被点亮了，跟随着Marinette吟诵他名字的节奏跳动：甜蜜地哆嗦着，仿佛一直都在等待着她吟唱出这个咒语，好像她自己都不相信它。接下来发生的对他们两人来说都不是新鲜事，但似乎比以往任何一次都更加真实。  
“我爱上了个最不可思议的女孩，”Adrien说，“我从没见过比她更漂亮的人。我从来都没想要吻她。”  
“可是，我……”她比划着自己，皱起了鼻子。我是Marinette啊，她想说，好像这样就能浇灭他皮肤下的火焰一样。Adrien无法——也不愿——控制自己，他俯身向前，直到不仅仅是大腿贴合，而是包含从臀部到肩膀所有的线条。他想让他们之间的空隙消失。他希望他能再向她靠近几寸，但他最不希望让她感到不适或者将她推开。作为代替，他决定用语言安抚她。  
“你是什么？世上唯一知道我秘密的人？那个救过我无数次的女孩？我收到过的最好礼物的制造者——”  
“Ch-Adrien，”她呻吟了一声，又用手捂住了脸。她皮肤上的粉色仍然那么醒目。他永远不会厌倦这种颜色了。  
“对别人永远比自己更好？我所拥有过的最好的朋友和搭档？”  
这些话他不假所思地就说了出来，因为他深知一切都是事实。Adrien初次认识Ladybug时，他坐在她面前，干巴巴地回她一句“你好”。初识时，Marinette遥遥地从巴黎天际线荡下，悠悠球在她身侧飞速旋转着。这两者不可能分开，也没有必要。  
“别说了！”她哀声道，听起来很委屈，但这次抗议却十分无力，因为Adrien从她指缝间看见她露出了笑容。  
“我为什么不能说呢？”  
Marinette的回答低声而含糊。就算Adrien尽了最大的努力，他还是没能听清，不过他认为，这不尽是因为她觉得尴尬。  
“所以为什么呢，Marinette？”他试图用一种嘲弄的语气问道，却失败了。他再也分不清自己到底是Chat、还是Adrien了，这是有史以来的第一次，他不需要在意了，因为她喜欢他的全部。  
她的手臂失去了力气，脸变得像个色彩斑斓的调色板一样，在粉色、红色和蓝色里来回变换。  
Marinette装出一副恼怒的样子，没有直视他的眼睛，却怎么也无法让身体停止颤抖，她说：“你别说了，因为我很想亲你，Chat。你，我是说。Adrien。想亲你。你的话实在是太多了，让我没法下口。”  
Adrien本想说你才是喋喋不休的那个，但他不想再给她任何让她口是心非的借口了（他知道Ladybug肯定会表现得不坦诚，哪怕只是为了戏弄他）。于是他点点头，发出了一串含糊的声音大概像“我喜欢那样”，然后Marinette转身面向他，稍微踮了踮脚尖，担忧却又跃跃欲试地盯着他，然后她把嘴唇轻轻贴上了他的。  
这种触感像闪电一样袭上了他的脊椎——Adrien拥着她的腰让她压向他。他们沉默地移动着，直到两人都不再半悬在屋顶边缘。为了尽量让膝盖、手肘和脚舒服地靠在坚硬的混凝土上，他们还略微尴尬地换了几个姿势。满意之后，Marinette倚着Adrien，再次亲吻了他。她搂着他的脖子，膝盖撞在一起，Adrien立马忘记了地面的寒冷。  
一开始他们只是把嘴唇贴在一起。那几乎是笨拙的，却又是如此的美好——他们俩都不知道手和嘴该怎么动——但亲吻实在是太美好了，他们马上将此抛在脑后。最后他用手温柔地抚摸着她的背，而她则专心地用手指轻轻地拨弄他的头发。  
夜空被星辰点亮，埃菲尔铁塔在远处朦胧的夜光中闪烁，与此同时，Adrien加深了这个吻。他动了动舌头，然后用牙齿轻轻擦过她的下嘴唇询问她。她的回答被自己急促的喘息打断，她轻轻扯了扯他的头发。Marinette的嘴唇轻启。  
Adrien记不清他们是怎样加深这个吻的，但他还记得他们的牙齿痛苦地碰撞了太多次，他呻吟一声，在他们的舌头第一次滑到一起时，Marinette发出了惊讶的笑声。最终他们找到了属于他们的节奏。从那一刻起，除了Marinette跟他贴合的触感，Adrien什么都感受不到了。  
期间Marinette主动脱离了这个吻。街灯和来往车辆的微光照亮了两人，但就算在黑暗中他也能看出她并不是在闹别扭。  
“我们该停下来。该去巡逻了。”她一边说一边喘气。  
“哪怕没有我们，巴黎也能撑上一晚的。”Adrien说。他弯下腰，在她的唇上飞快地亲了一下。在他退开时，Marinette试着追逐着他的吻。  
“这是谎话。”Marinette笑着回答道，但她还是遂了他的愿，让他一遍又一遍地吻着她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我希望你们能喜欢这篇同人！欢迎随时访问我的主页：brettanomycroft.tumblr.com ！  
> 主页大部分是卡通作品，有些是成品预览！谢谢你们，谢谢你们，再次感谢你们！  
> 如果喜欢这篇同人的话请在AO3留下评论，告诉作者你有多喜欢她的作品！


End file.
